


Return of the Sourwolf.

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comicon, Fans, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Odd, Superman., sterek. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Return of the Sourwolf.

The whole cast and crew had been told the show was ending at the end of this season, but had been asked to keep it quiet until it was announced at Comic-con.

Well here they were, at the last ever Teen Wolf panel in ballroom twenty.  
Looking along the row at his friends he knew he would miss them, but truthfully, Stiles was pleased it would soon to be all over.

It had never felt the same since Derek had left.  
They had built such a good rapport throughout, nothing felt as good now there was no Derek to spark off.

He remembered when he had first come to the audition.  
He had been told it was a new series about werewolves.  
He was to be the love interest to the shows leading man, Derek Hale.

His best friend Scott, was going to be turned into a werewolf and Stiles was to be the lone voice of sanity in the small town.  
The fact that Derek the Alpha, was attracted to him, was a truth that grounded the show.  
He had been introduced to Derek and they had been given a couple of scenes to rehearse to make sure the chemistry was there.   
Then they had been left alone to rehearse.  
Stiles had smiled at Derek after they had been introduced and he had grinned back.

Stile had had a crush on Derek since the first time he had seen him on TV.   
The thought of acting with him, especially in such a role, had Stiles tingling all over on the way to the audition.

He was almost bouncing with joy at the thought.  
Being with Derek, maybe even getting close enough to touch him or kiss him had Stiles buzzing.

They had read through the scenes a couple of times then Derek smiled again and asked.  
“Ready? Let’s go for it. We’ll not know if it works until we try.”

The scene was set a couple of episodes in when Derek had to grab Stiles and slam him into the lockers in school.  
“I’ll try not to be too rough Ok? Tell me to stop if I hurt you.”

Stiles nodded and Derek grabbed him and slammed him backwards.   
Derek was too gentle the first time and overcompensated on the second try banging Stiles head quite hard against the locker door.  
He was all apologies. “Sorry, sorry, did I hurt you?”  
He put his hand up to rub Stiles head and Stiles almost passed out. Derek Hale was rubbing his head.  
He shook his head. “It’s Ok, not too bad, let’s try it again.”

Derek smiled into his eyes and this time grabbed Stiles just hard enough.  
He slid his knee between Stiles legs to keep him pressed against the locker.  
Stiles moaned deep inside, he could feel himself getting hard as Derek pressed against him.  
Up close Derek was so hot, his beautiful eyes like deep pools, Stiles wanted to jump right in.  
His lips so close to Stiles own, Stiles couldn’t resist.  
He slid his hand round to the back of Derek’s head and stroked lightly.

Derek slipped his arm round Stiles waist to pull him closer.  
As they stared into each others eyes their lips moved of their own accord and smashed together, lips and tongues, teasing and tangling.  
Mouths mashed together as they kissed and kissed, rocking together, rubbing together, bodies in sync, wanting…needing…

A bang on the door.  
“We’re ready now.”

They had stepped apart panting. Derek was professional.  
“That was…but…rain check while we’re working…Ok with you?”

Stiles had nodded finding it hard to speak, finding it hard even to stand up.  
What had happened?  
Was this lust? Or something deeper?

Stiles got the part but the show had turned out to be nothing like the one he had auditioned for.

The sponsors had wanted drastic changes and they had side-lined Derek, making the show more about Scott and his problems with being a werewolf and a teenager.

He still had plenty of scenes with Derek, especially in the first series but their attraction had been hidden, something not talked about even with each other.   
Then Derek had left and who could blame him the way he was treated on the show.  
He had starred in a couple of movies.   
Stiles had been first in the queue to watch them, almost drooling at the sight of Derek on a giant screen.  
Here and now there were rumors Derek was to be the new superman in the Supergirl TV series.  
Stiles was hoping this was true, Derek may even show up here.

Comic-con had been more fun with Derek too.  
They had flirted with each other playing up to the fans who had begun shipping Sterek almost from the first outing of the show.  
Stiles loved the fans, he looked out over the packed room.  
The first few rows were occupied with people all wearing similar white t-shirts.  
Stiles peered at them and smiled.  
They were covered with slogans.  
' We heart Sterek.'  
' Bring back Derek.'  
' Sterek forever.'  
Stiles grinned, these were his people.  
He wished he could go sit with them and say he agreed with everything they said.

The panel began, everyone talking about the show, how their character was being developed, new exciting things they had in store for the final season.

A few people asked questions then one by one the group in the white t’s stood and asked a question.  
They didn’t wait for an answer just sat, and the next person stood and then the next, right along the row like a Mexican wave.

All the questions were to Stiles, he barely had time to think of a reply before they moved on.

'Would you like Derek to return?'  
' Do you miss him?'  
' How would you want him to come back?'

A door opened and a familiar figure walked into the back of the room.  
He smiled and shook hands and kissed cheeks and signed autographs.  
All the while talking, talking to Stiles.  
“I’d like the answer to those questions too. Do you want me back?  
Have you missed me as much as I’ve missed you? How would you like me to return?  
Will I ride in on a horse and sling you over my saddle?   
Will I swing down on a wire and carry you off.   
Will I get down on one knee? Or will this be enough? Me standing here saying I miss you and I want…”

Stiles had stood up when he first saw Derek, scrambled over the tables, walked to the edge of the stage and finally launched himself into Derek’s arms.

The whole room cheered as Derek held him tight and plundered his mouth. Kissing…kissing…  
Five thousand fans cheered and applauded, stamping their feet and shouting hurray, whistling, screaming, even fainting.  
Five thousand phones flashed as pics were taken and tweets sent.  
The group in the white t’s high fived each other, told you, awesome.  
Cheering followed the pair as Derek carried Stiles through the room and out of the door.

Stiles stretched out a hand and only touched empty bed. Had it all been a dream?  
Definitely not, if his body had any say in the matter, he ached all over.   
That genuine, satisfying, satiating ache which told him the sex had been passionate and all too real.  
Hearing the sound of the shower he got up and went to join his lover in the bathroom.  
His lover.   
Would he ever get tired of saying the words? “MY LOVER DEREK HALE.”

Crossing the room an outfit hanging in the closet caught his eye, well a costume really, grinning, he laid it out on the bed. 

Sex in the shower was fun too.  
Stiles had expected Derek to be strong and forceful but he was tender too.  
The first time he had used his tongue to make Stiles squeal with delight Stiles had blushed and “Sorry, sorry. That was…”

Derek had pulled him closer gathered him into his arms and kissed him deeply.  
“Anyone would have made you squeal the first time. The trick will be to still make you squeal in five years, or even ten.”

Stiles heart had pounded in his chest, Derek wanted him, and not just for a fling, not just for sex.

Derek laughed when he saw the bed.  
“Really?”

“Yep, put on the suit.”

“Channeling Captain America now?”

Stiles eyes twinkled. “Put on the suit, please.”

Derek dropped his towel and began to get dressed.  
When he was fully clothed he reached into the top jacket pocket and pulled out some glasses.  
“ You’ve surprised me, I thought you would be a Superman fan?”

Stiles took the glasses and placed them on Derek’s nose. “No, Clark Kent for me every time.”  
He groaned. “You look so hot.” He pulled Derek down onto the bed and kissed him dirtily.  
“Wanna have me now?”

Derek thrust his tongue into Stiles mouth then a quick glance at the clock made him swear.  
“Shit. The suit, it’s for the reveal at Comic-con. I need to go now or I’ll be late. Come on get dressed, you’re coming too.”

“Me, but…”

“After yesterday, It’s not exactly going to be a surprise that we’re together, unless you don’t want…”  
Derek stood looking down at the younger man, perhaps it was too soon?

Stiles leaped from the bed and laughed. “No Dude, I want to come, I’ll need to borrow something to wear.”

They raced back to the convention center.

Crowds of people surrounded them cheering and congratulating them.  
The press were out in force cameras and microphones were pushed into their faces.

“Derek. Derek is it true you’re going to be the new Superman?”  
Derek smiled and nodded and answered a hundred questions all the time holding tight to Stiles hand.  
They were photo’d together a thousand times.

Later.

They fell into bed, talking and laughing and kissing and they made love, long and slow, as if they had been doing this forever.

Stiles fell asleep wrapped in Derek’s arms.  
He woke a couple of hours later and as a thought passed through his mind he almost howled.

Derek jumped up wide awake in an instant.  
“What’s wrong, you sound…crazy….”

“I had a thought about tomorrow’s news. You’re Superman so I must be…”

“Lois Lane.” Derek burst out laughing.

Stiles frowned then looked at Derek, tall, beautiful, hot and all his.

Totally worth it.


End file.
